tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Lailah
is a main character and a female protagonist in Tales of Zestiria. She is a renown as a fire seraphim who currently carries the title of Lady of the Lake ''and joins Sorey on his journey of quelling the malevolence, as well as to act as a guide on revealing the truths of the corrupted world. She is first encountered as a sleeping maiden in the sanctuary of Ladylake, where she first encounters Sorey, as well as Mikleo and Alisha Diphda, forming the pact with him. Lailah later reveals that she had been on the same journey with the previous Shepherd that she is on with Sorey, often revealing some of her past experiences with him. As a Prime Lord, Lailah is able to form pacts with human beings with an aptitude for spiritual resonance and other seraphim characters of which their power can also be controlled by the shepherd the prime lord had also created a pact with. Her true name is '''Fethmus Mioma'.__TOC__ Profile Appearance Lailah is a beautiful and young woman with extremely-long silver hair, said to be grown for centuries, which turns a fluorescent pink towards the tips. She has fair skin as well as green eyes. Her outfit consists of a red a gold headpiece, a long red dress with multiple tails which have patterns visible from within. The dress also appears to be attached to a smaller white dress with carved patterns. She also wears a matching gold neck-piece as well as have golden embellishments soldered onto her sleeves. She also wears red strap heels which have a green centerpiece . Personality Lailah is a very honest character, matching her mature and womanly appearance. She is often seen as a calm and rational character, almost acting as the older sister of the party. Despite her levelheadedness, she makes minor remarks or jests with jokes or puns towards the party. Story History Lailah is a long-lived seraphim who has lived for many centuries, so much so that she is not sure if she was born human or a seraph. At some point in her life, Lailah met fellow seraphim Edna and Zaveid, becoming friends with them in the process. Prior to the events of the game, Lailah had joined the previous Shepherd on his journey of discovering the hidden factors of their world. A long while after their journey, the previous Shepherd discontinued his quest for living a happy life with his pregnant sister and ultimately saying a sad farewell earlier to Lailah around twenty years ago. Fighting Style / Abilities Lailah fights with wind-imbued paper sheets in which she throws them into the distance before being set alight. Her techniques primarily consist of seraphic fire artes, as well as minor artes with dual types such as fire-wind or fire-water. Her artes all deal massive area-of-effect damage, but Lailah herself is fairly low on health and can easily be killed if focused on my enemies. She possess only single-target healing spells as well. Both Lailah and Laphicet from Tales of Berseria ''share a similar fighting style.'' Other Appearances ''Tales of Link Lailah appears as an obtainable character. File:ToL Lailah Artwork.png|Artwork of Lailah. File:ToL Lailah Artwork2.png|Artwork of Lailah. File:ToL Lailah Artwork6.png|Artwork of Lailah. File:ToL Lailah Artwork3.png|Artwork of Lailah. File:ToL Lailah Artwork4.png|Artwork of Lailah. File:ToL Lailah Artwork5.png|Artwork of Lailah. File:ToL Lailah Animation.gif|Sprite. File:ToL Lailah Animation4.gif|Sprite. Tales of Asteria Lailah appears as an obtainable character. File:ToA Lailah Artwork3.png|Artwork of Lailah. File:ToA Lailah Artwork2.png|Artwork of Lailah. File:ToA Lailah Artwork.png|Artwork of Lailah. Trivia * The name ''Lailah ''is derived from the arabic word for "night". * Both Lailah and Laphicet's name start with two of the same particles as well as being paper sheet users from the same—wasteland series. * Despite being confirmed to be at least a thousand years old, Lailah is not mentioned once in Tales of Berseria. Navigation Category:Tales of Zestiria Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Lailah Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters Category:Seraphim Category:Paper/Sheet Users